Rain Sweetened Kisses
by Zetta
Summary: Lily and James share a perfectly lovely rainy day in Hogsmeade. Short and sweet and fluffy and spell-checked! Complete! Pre-OotP!


**Rain Sweetened Kisses   
**By Zetta (zettazofia@yahoo.com)  
Disclaimer: Lily and James actually belong to me. So does Harry Potter and the rest. Actually, I created all of the HP-verse, and then loaned it to JKR when she asked really nicely. But does she give me any credit? _Noooooooooo_. :o( Can you believe the nerve of that woman? ;o)  
Summary: Lily and James share a perfectly lovely rainy day in Hogsmeade. Short and sweet and fluffy. :o)   
Characters: Lily and James, of course. I think Remus is mentioned once, but that's about it.  
Rating: G. (I'm so ashamed of myself! It's disgusting!!) A bit of smooching, but I didn't even go into detail!!  
Inspiration: The storm we had a couple days ago, and the fact that I'd have killed for more of that instead of the snow we got Monday night... (We're back to no-jacket weather today. Yay Michigan!)  
**Dedication: To anyone who needs a bit of fluff, and my dearest and favorite e-friend, Lavender, who would be my twin if we were related :o) Looking forward to reading more FG and that other fic you sent a couple days ago! (moreFGmoreFGmoreFG...)**

We peered out the doorway of the post office, then exchanged looks.

It was pouring outside, wetter than either of us had ever seen- but it was warmer than it had been since summer, and we were both a little giddy because of it. Well, that and the Sugar Quills we'd stuffed ourselves with before coming to send off a few owls. 

"Okay," James said, giving me a mischievous grin. "Get ready."

"For what?" I asked, grinning back at him. His grins were infectious, and it was a disease I didn't mind getting. Of course, there wasn't much about James Potter that I _did_ mind getting... As a matter of fact, I'd kill to "get" a good bit more... He was funny, he was smart, he liked me (possibly as more than friends, our mutual friend Remus had confided a week ago), and he was just an all around incredible guy. Oh, and he was really good at playing Quidditch and pulling pranks on people.

But back to finding out what I was supposed to be getting ready for. He had been pulling on his cloak as I day dreamed, and he moved behind me as he answered." To run, of course." He moved in really close next to me, throwing the cloak over my shoulders as well. It wouldn't close around both of us, and the entire front of me was left wide open to rain- his front was too, of course, because he's always willing to share in the 

"I'm going to get soaked," I said, but giggled as we stepped out into the rain, the water proving my statement true before we'd even left the pavement.

He laughed, and switched ideas, pulling the cloak out over us like it was an umbrella. "Work with me and we'll stay dry. And hurry!"

I giggled again and ducked out from under the cloak, smiling up at the sky as the rain fell down, hitting my eyelids and my mouth and my cheeks. "Getting wet isn't so bad," I said. I opened my mouth and caught a few rain drops, then looked over at him. He had his cloak on still, and was laughing at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. "C'mon, don't be such a wimp! Come out and enjoy the weather!"

He gave me a mock-offended look. "Me? A Wimp? I think not!" He threw off his cloak, tucking it under an arm, and looked up at the rainy skies, shaking his head and then looking back at me. I think he regretted succumbing so easily to my teasing. "You happy now? I'm getting soaked!"

I giggled once more and twirled around. "Lighten up! Rain is fun! Rain is good! Doesn't it feel good?" 

My shirt was soaked through by now, and my shoes were coated with mud. He was laughing at me, so I didn't mention that he looked just as ridiculous- like a drowned puppy wearing glasses. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street. "Let's go get a Butterbeer," I said. "Then we can go to Zonko's, and then we'll sing in the rain."

"Sure," he agreed, rolling his eyes. "Butterbeer, Zonko's, then singing in the rain. Honestly, Evans, I do wonder about you some times."

I gave him a Look, the kind that said I was getting annoyed. It didn't work, of course, and that was okay because I really wasn't annoyed. James was too sweet and funny to get annoyed at, even when he acted like a twit.

I purposely went slowly, twirling around a little and hiding my grin from him. I couldn't help it- I loved the rain, and I loved annoying him, even in the most little ways, and he got annoyed when I did strange things.

Well, maybe not annoyed… Just bewildered a little. Whatever. It made him give me that look he was so good at, and that was good enough for me.

He was giving me that funny look now, half a smile, half a what-in-the-world-are-we-doing-this-for kind of look, and it was so cute that I giggled and turned around. Good timing, too.

I was teetering on the edge of stepping into a rather large, deep, murky puddle.

Unfortunately, James was too busy rolling his eyes to notice that I'd stopped and was turning, and walked right into me.

I lost my balance and landed right in the center of the darn thing, my butt landing in water and soaking me thoroughly.

He swore and waded in after me, the water sloshing over his shoes and soaking the bottom of his pant legs. "Are you okay?" he asked as I rolled over, looking down at me from behind his spectacles

I laughed and accepted the hand that he'd proffered to help me up. Then I pulled him in, of course.

He landed with a splash, and I giggled helplessly as the water hit me again. He sat up at once, giving me a disbelieving look and shaking his head. He pulled himself to his feet. "Lily Evans!" James accused, his eyes alight with humor. "You just pulled me into the mud."

"I did." I laughed out loud now, still seated in the water, and this time when he held his hand out, I didn't pull him in, but pulled myself up so I was standing very close to him.

He was smiling down at me, and that was what inspired me.

With rain pouring down on us, both of us drenched in muddy water and dripping, I leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

It was wet, it was muddy, and it was wonderful. His lips were perfect, his arms slipped around me, probably by instinct, and I laughed and looked up at him before I pulled back and stepped away

He looked stunned, and was looking at me like he'd never seen me before.

I grabbed his hand again, pulling him towards the Three Broomsticks. He grinned at me, suddenly looking a lot happier than I'd seen him in a while, and stopped me from going in. 

My heart picked up as he moved towards me, and then I nearly fell over when he kissed me, his hands on my cheeks, his lips on mine.

Around us, the rain fell down in big droplets, and people on the street probably gave us odd looks- not that we cared.

When his lips left mine, we were both a little breathless, maybe even even more giddy.

I smiled up at him like a dork, and he was giving me a rather dorky grin in return. 

And then, soaked from head to toe and a little chilly, we went to find some Butterbeer to get warmed up.

And then, of course, we exchanged a few more rain-sweetened kisses.

The End!

Oh, wait!

And of course, they eventually ended up in the hospital wing with horrible colds for kissing in the rain, but, they both agreed it was worth it.

Now it's **the end**!

**Author's Note**: Hope you enjoyed!!! Please tell me if you did or didn't! (Flames welcome- I haven't had one for any of my stories yet, and it's kind of disappointing! No one hates me!!!)  
**Winding Path Readers** (all two of you! Thanks mom and dad! **;o)** ), I'm still working on the next chapter, I just got a little stuck (I'm working on the James visits his parents scene.) Hopefully, I'll be able to get it worked out soon. If not, you may be in for another long delay. :o(

Looking for a great read? Check out Lavender's INCREDIBLE fanfics (start out with "Free Falling") at:   
REALLY shameless plug: And I'm still looking for reviews on my latest fics- read more of mine!! 


End file.
